kingdomheartsfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Wiki Kingdom Hearts:Chronique/2014
décembre 2014 05/12/2014 320px|center Kingdom Hearts -HD 2.5 ReMIX- est officiellement sorti en Europe ! Notre équipe a travaillé d'arrache-pied pour inclure un maximum de traductions sur nos pages, qui sont déjà presque entièrement complètes ! octobre 2014 02/10/2014 320px|center Kingdom Hearts -HD 2.5 ReMIX- est officiellement sorti au Japon ! Nous allons mettre le wiki à jour le plus rapidement possible avec toute nouvelle information que ce jeu apporte ! août 2014 28/08/2014 320px Un nouveau trailer pour Kingdom Hearts -HD 2.5 ReMIX- a été diffusé ! Celui-ci reprend les éléments exclusifs aux versions Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix et Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Final Mix, qui seront désormais disponibles également dans nos contrées. thumb|center|320px 19/08/2014 320px La nouvelle du jour risque d'en décevoir quelques-uns, même si elle ne surprend pas beaucoup : il est à présent confirmé par Tai Yasue lors d'une interview à Meristation (en espagnol, traduction ici) que Kingdom Hearts -HD 2.5 ReMIX-, à l'instar de son prédécesseur, ne disposerait que d'un doublage anglophone. Les langues européennes (allemand, espagnol, italien, et bien sûr français) seront uniquement présentes sous la forme des textes et sous-titres dans le jeu. Parmi d'autres informations apportées par cette interview : il n'y a toujours pas de sortie internationale prévue pour Kingdom Hearts: χ [chi], et Yasue a une nouvelle fois (après son interview à l'E3) la possibilité d'inclure La Reine des Neiges dans Kingdom Hearts III, tout en mentionnant qu'il aimerait en faire un monde similaire à la montagne enneigée de la Terre des Dragons incluant quelques passages musicaux similaires à ceux d'Atlantica. D'autres possibilités qu'il a évoquées sont l'inclusion de Marvel et Star Wars, deux franchises qui sont désormais la propriété de Disney, et d'ajouter plus de personnages Final Fantasy, notamment ceux de Final Fantasy VII qui n'ont pas encore été inclus dans la série. N'oubliez pas toutefois qu'il ne s'agit encore que de possibilités, et qu'aucune de ces inclusions n'est officielle. 14/08/2014 320px Avec la Gamescom qui débute à Cologne, nous avons droit à une nouvelle mise à jour du site japonais de Kingdom Hearts -HD 2.5 ReMIX-. Deux trailers mettent en avant les mondes de Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix, alors qu'une multitude de captures d'écrans montrent les différents recoins de Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. Vous pouvez retrouver les trailers ci-dessous, et les images sur notre page Facebook. Fichier:【KINGDOM HEARTS -HD 2.5 ReMIX-】ディズニーのワールド紹介動画Vol.1|Mondes de KHIIFM, volume 1 Fichier:【KINGDOM HEARTS -HD 2.5 ReMIX-】ディズニーのワールド紹介動画Vol.2|Mondes de KHIIFM, volume 2 juillet 2014 17/07/2014 250px 250px Une journée pleine de rebondissement pour notre série ! Premièrement, l'image de la jaquette de Kingdom Hearts -HD 2.5 ReMIX- a été révélée : il s'agit d'un nouvel artwork dessiné par Tetsuya Nomura spécialement pour l'occasion ! Vous pouvez le voir dans la galerie ci-dessous. En outre, une édition collector (pour l'instant exclusive au Japon) qui avait déjà été évoquée, a été officiellement révélée aujourd'hui. Celle-ci contiendra 2.5, ainsi que son prédécesseur Kingdom Hearts -HD 1.5 ReMIX-, ainsi qu'un disque Blu-Ray contenant la bande originale remasterisée des deux jeux et un livre couvrant l'art de la série ! La boîte est aussi un petit bijou, comme on s'y attend pour de telles occasion, et une édition spéciale contiendra une figurine PLAY ARTS de Sora. Les deux éditions contiendront en outre un code pour une carte unique dans Kingdom Hearts: χ [chi]. Et puisqu'on en parle, le premier anniversaire de Kingdom Hearts: χ [chi] est également aujourd'hui, avec la tant attendue mise à jour du jeu ! De nouvelles zones de Daybreak Town sont accessibles, où vous pourrez trouver des blocs Gummi ainsi que deux visiteurs familiers… Cette annonce du contenu est également venue avec un nouvel artwork par Tetsuya Nomura pour célébrer l'anniversaire du jeu. Jaquette KH2.5 japonaise.png|La jaquette japonaise de ''-HD 2.5 ReMIX-'' Artwork KH 2.5.png|L'artwork de la jaquette complet Collector 1.5 + 2.5.png|L'édition collector HD 1.5 + 2.5 ReMIX Collector 1.5 + 2.5 Disques.png|Les trois disques de l'édition collector Collector 1.5 + 2.5 Visual Art Collection.png|Le livre Visual Art Collection de l'édition collector Collector 1.5 + 2.5 carte CHI.png|La carte promotionnelle pour χ chi Collector 1.5 + 2.5 play arts.png|La figuring PLAY ARTS de Sora, optionnelle avec l'édition collector Artwork Anniversaire CHI.png|L'artwork anniversaire de χ chi juin 2014 06/06/2014 thumb|center|320 px La nouvelle tant attendue est enfin tombée ! Kingdom Hearts -HD 2.5 ReMIX- sortira le 2 octobre au Japon, le 2 décembre aux Etats-Unis, le 4 décembre en Australie et le 5 décembre en Europe ! En prime, le trailer de l'E3 a été diffusé en ligne. Parmi les infos que ce trailer nous offre, on notera que les scènes additionnelles de Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix, qui étaient silencieuses dans la version originale japonaise, sont désormais doublées. En outre, n'oubliez pas de regarder la vidéo jusqu'au bout pour un teaser de Kingdom Hearts III ! center|320px En outre, le premier anniversaire de Kingdom Hearts: χ [chi] approche, et avec lui, une mise à jour dont la taille s'annonce importante ! De "nouveaux visiteurs mystérieux" arrivent à Daybreak Town, dont la silhouette est familière… Et en plus, les différents mondes vont recevoir du nouveau contenu, notamment un combat contre Cloud au Colisée de l'Olympe, et un nouveau système, au titre temporaire de "Cartes ultimes", sera implémenté. Fichier:Kingdom Hearts χ anniversary 1.png Fichier:Kingdom Hearts χ anniversary 2.png Fichier:Kingdom Hearts χ anniversary 3.png mai 2014 30/05/2014 320px|center On sent de plus en plus l'approche de l'E3 : Kingdom Hearts -HD 2.5 ReMIX- est apparu dans pas moins de trois magazines cette semaine (Weekly Shonen Jump, Dengeki Playstation et Famitsu Weekly), Playstation a aujourd'hui diffusé une série de captures d'écran du jeu! Vous pouvez les voir ci-dessous, ou sur notre page Facebook. Fichier:Kingdom Hearts 2.5 promo 30 mai 1.png Fichier:Kingdom Hearts 2.5 promo 30 mai 2.png Fichier:Kingdom Hearts 2.5 promo 30 mai 3.png Fichier:Kingdom Hearts 2.5 promo 30 mai 4.png Fichier:Kingdom Hearts 2.5 promo 30 mai 5.png Fichier:Kingdom Hearts 2.5 promo 30 mai 6.png Fichier:Kingdom Hearts 2.5 promo 30 mai 7.png Fichier:Kingdom Hearts 2.5 promo 30 mai 8.png Fichier:Kingdom Hearts 2.5 promo 30 mai 9.png Fichier:Kingdom Hearts 2.5 promo 30 mai 10.png Fichier:Kingdom Hearts 2.5 promo 30 mai 11.png Fichier:Kingdom Hearts 2.5 promo 30 mai 12.png Fichier:Kingdom Hearts 2.5 promo 30 mai 13.png Fichier:Kingdom Hearts 2.5 promo 30 mai 14.png 24/05/2014 320px|center Une petite nouvelle (très !) réjouissante pour nous autres les fans :P Et ce n'est pas Square Enix que l'on doit remercier, mais plutôt... Gilbert Gottfried ! Vous ne savez pas qui il est ? Il s'agit ni plus ni moins du doubleur anglais de notre cher perroquet adoré, j'ai nommé Iago. Bref, en quoi consiste la new ? Le 22 Mai dernier, Monsieur Gottfried a posté sur Twitter une photo de lui avec pour intitulé : "Iago the Parrot squawks again for the upcoming Kingdom Hearts game". Pour ceux qui ne comprenne pas trop l'anglais, le doubleur nous dit qu'il a commencé le doublage de Iago pour le prochain jeu Kingdom Hearts, à savoir Kingdom Hearts -HD 2.5 ReMIX-. Que faut-il comprendre ? De nouvelles scènes à Agrabah seront doublées ! :D Mais plus important, le doublage anglais du jeu a déjà commencé ;) Et pour rappel, Tetsuya Nomura avait dit que le doublage était une des dernières phases du développement des jeux. En gros, la sortie de 2.5 serait plus tôt que ce que nous pouvions penser, mais plus important; le fait que le doublage anglais ait déjà commencé peut nous laisser croire que le jeu bénéficiera peut être d'une sortie mondiale :D Un petit tweet qui n'est pas sans conséquence; surtout que le doubleur l'a déjà supprimé. Aurait-il annoncé quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas du ? ;) 17/05/2014 320px|center Ce n'est pas encore tout à fait des nouvelles, mais à l'approche des salons de cet été, la page Facebook de Kingdom Hearts a créé un formulaire en ligne avec lequel vous pouvez poser des questions à l'équipe au sujet de Kingdom Hearts -HD 2.5 ReMIX-, ou de n'importe quel autre jeu de la série ! N'hésitez donc pas ! Notez toutefois que les questions concernant Kingdom Hearts III seront ignorées. mars 2014 12/03/2014 320px|center On a enfin des nouvelles au sujet de Kingdom Hearts -HD 2.5 ReMIX- ! Dans le dernier Famitsu, Nomura a annoncé que le doublage du jeu japonais était terminé. Il détaille aussi ses projets pour continuer l'histoire de Kingdom Hearts: χ [chi]. L'interview n'est pas encore complètement disponible, mais vous pouvez d'ores et déjà en trouver un résumé sur KHInsider. Par ailleurs, la tracklist de l'album memoria! The Very Best of Yoko Shimomura a été dévoilée. L'album, qui sortira le 26 mars prochain et célèbre les 25 ans de carrière de la compositrice, contiendra des arrangements de deux thèmes phares de Kingdom Hearts : Dearly Beloved et Vector to the Heavens ! Vous pouvez écouter un extrait de ce dernier, et voir la liste complète, sur cette page. février 2014 02/02/2014 center Le Wiki fête ses cinq ans ! Merci à tous pour votre participation et votre contribution à notre communauté ! janvier 2014 01/01/2014 center Le Wiki et l'ensemble de son Équipe vous souhaite une Bonne Année 2014 :D !